1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the carpentry field. More particularly, it lies within the field of providing a template or guide for mounting a door hinge.
Door hinges are generally mounted on jams by means of routing, or removing an area of the door jam in order to seat the hinge in flush relationship on the jam or frame. The flush seating is provided by routing out a portion of the door jam or frame, so that the hinge can be seated therein on a pre-established basis.
Templates have been devised in the prior art in order to perform this, so that a routing can take place of the seat in which the hinge is to be seated on the door jam. This invention specifically relates to the field of door jam and door hinge templates that can be used as a guide for mounting hinges.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with regard to templates for mounting hinges has consisted of templates of various sizes and shapes. These templates of various sizes and shapes were for accommodating a router to be moved within the template opening that conforms to variously sized and shaped hinges. These templates are generally implaced in adjacent relationship to a door jam and held by various means. Certain means of the prior art have included clamps, as well as other holding means.
One particular prior art template for providing a routing guide for hinges, has incorporated sharpened pins therewith. The pins are held in the template in a manner whereby they can be moved through the template for holding it in place.
The pins are seated within the template in a manner whereby they can be used analogously to nails for nailing the template into the door jam or frame to hold it. After the pins have been driven into the door jam or frame through the guide, they hold the template in place.
A deficiency of the foregoing structure, is that such templates are very difficult to remove. They are virtually like affixing a template to an area that is to be routed and securing it by nailing it to the surrounding area. Of course, after being nailed to the surrounding area, the nails or pins must be removed in order to withdraw the template. Such analogous action is hardly conducive to a rapid and facile routing of recesses for hinges within door jams.
This invention has overcome the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art by allowing for a levered removal of such pins through spring biased lever arms. The spring biased lever arms are such that they are pivotally connected by means of an axle and a support bracket. In this manner, the pins can be readily removed by an easily effectuated tap of the lever arms to pull the pins from the door jam and provide attendant removal of the template.
The lever arms can be such that they are pivotally connected to an upstanding bracket having an axle, rod or pin passing therethrough for pivotal movement of the lever arm. In addition to the foregoing easily removed pins of this invention, the invention also incorporates the ability to allow for different margins of the door jam to be accommodated. This provides for various placements of the template with respect to the door for attendant mounting and routing of the recess into which a hinge is to be located after the routing takes place. All the foregoing features overcome the deficiencies of the prior art significantly to provide for a ready and accessable template that can be operated in a fast and facile manner with great accuracy and capability.